


No

by Canibananabalism



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: I can only write angst, I try to write fluff but it never works out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canibananabalism/pseuds/Canibananabalism
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to end like this. He was never supposed to see it end. Not like this, not when he had to continue on.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	No

“No.” 

It came out softer than he wanted it to. He wanted to scream it, wanted to scream and cry until there was nothing left of himself. First it was Fili, someone he had grown so close to. He was a promising young dwarrow and would have been an amazing king one day, but now that day would not come. It wasn’t fair. He died believing his brother had lived. He died believing that even if he couldn’t be the heir that would take up the throne after Thorin, at least Kili could be. But then Kili followed. Kili followed believing Thorin had lived, but that wasn’t true.

Bilbo only got a small glimpse of the tragedy that struck Tauriel. Though she never said it, it was plain to see that she loved him in return. All those nights hearing story after story from Kili, who had become like family to Bilbo, he would’ve thought Kili had fallen for a goddess. Though it would have been a challenge, Bilbo believed they had a chance. Kili was nothing like his brother, and yet exactly the same. Kili was a wonderful friend, but now he was nothing more than a corpse. The people he’d grown to love were nothing more than corpses and he’d never even told them how much he truly appreciated them.

All Bilbo had left was to watch as the one that he loved the most, his one, withered away into nothing. He wanted to scream until his lungs gave out but he could give out little more than a breathy sob.

It wasn’t fair. Of all those men, all those elves, all those dwarves, why did he get to live when they didn’t. It all made very little sense. He laughed, a sound so pitiful and so empty that no being could have possibly been able to hear it and keep their sanity.

Thorin was dead and Bilbo wasn’t allowed to follow. He made a promise, an impossible one, but he couldn’t break it. No, he wouldn’t break another promise.  
He grabbed Thorin’s face in his hands, cold and heavy, but no less beautiful to him. He smashed their lips together, trying, trying with all his might, to bring him back, but he couldn’t. Why couldn’t he just wake him up? Thorin’s lips were cold, cut, and tasted of tears. Whose tears was a question left unknown. 

He never wanted to feel this way again. If using the ring to drive himself insane was the only way to live past this, then so be it.


End file.
